


Dependency

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Semi-consensual infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Brian hates to be dependent.   Dan hates dishonesty.  Then why are they doing this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This is part of my shared a/b/o grumpverse with [theseusinthemaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). The majority of the continuity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724251/chapters/17604880), with my contributions being [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17710312), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921479), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921632), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18031048), [this,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7894192), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921305%22%22), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211246) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211504) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8019979) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18361207) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483334) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483385) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483550) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8141047) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659836) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659920) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659929) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18660007) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8252987)

In Brian’s completely professional opinion he held out for as long as he could. Normally his alpha had excellent timing; normally his heat synced correctly with the right time of the month.

This was not a normal week. Normally it took one try to satisfy him. Normally he’d get fucked into the mattress just once and that would be it for the day.

But this time a raw hunger gnawed away in the pit of his belly like a breathing animal. His alpha sighed at his expression.

And reached for the phone. 

*** 

Brian hated dependence. He hated any little bit of squirmy weakness. His instinct with any adult he was close to was to tease and push in a well-meaning way. He’d survived so much shit that he couldn’t let himself be vulnerable with most of them.

It was easy enough to delude himself into thinking it was a friendly favor when he was on a hormonal high. Just Dan being a good buddy, loaning his dick out on an attempt at keeping Brian from being frustrated.  


Then it stopped being about shepherding him through his heats and started being about adrenaline laden post-gig fucks; lazy afternoon make-outs; quickies in airplane bathrooms...

By now he was absolutely dependent on Dan. Absolutely needed him and absolutely wanted him

He didn’t like relying on anyone, but he relied on Dan. 

 

**** 

 

If only the sex were still casual. Maybe it would be easy for him to ignore his feelings. Getting-pounded-and-knotted-to-get-over-his-heat sex hadn’t been easy when he was an awkward college freshman and it wasn’t easy now but at least he understood the parameters. With Dan’s skinny body hovering over him and his eyes steamy and limpid with tenderness, it was impossible for Brian to believe this didn’t mean something to them both. Impossible to think of himself as unwanted or unloved when Dan watched him that way.

But when it was over, it was over. Brian lay on his back and heard Dan’s phone chirp; Arin’s ringtone. Brian hid his face in the crook of his elbow. It felt like a wise decision, a better way to spy on Dan as he talked to Arin.

“…No. Yeah, the session’s done. We wrote a couple of jams. Finished that song too – yeah, the one about punching clowns. Yep. Lotsa jim-jams.”

Brian rolls his eyes. Christ, why was Dan such a horrible liar? The conversation meandered as Dan pulled his shirt on. Brian lay in the middle of the mattress, staring at the ceiling. A year had gone by and turned into three. Dan’s daughter was walking now. They’d agreed to close the circle of their pack and Brian never really asked if it was still cool for them to be fucking.

When Dan hung up he bent over the bed, he pecked Brian’s forehead only to be shooed away. “Gotta go,” he said. “Suz needs me to take the girls to a doctor’s appointment. She’s trying to get them into this new preschool...”

“Yes, I’ve lived through that pain,” Brian said tonelessly.

Dan coughed. “You could come if you want to.”

“Dan, why are we doing this?” He wondered.

“Well, you do need someone to get you through your heats when your alpha’s not here and…” Dan jingled his belt and smiled sheepishly. “I’m packing the goods that make you cream.”

Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his aching temples. He wasn't in heat. They both knew that. And what would normally make him say ‘noice’ only provided an irritation. “I’m not going to bother to translate that remark into actual English, Daniel.”

Dan‘s face fell. “I’m Daniel now?” 

Brian’s shoulders rose but his smile stayed plastered to his face, stapled there, flat and deadly. “You’re my best friend.”


End file.
